


in aA d,,,,REaM

by mcmissiles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmissiles/pseuds/mcmissiles
Summary: Will encounters a beautiful stranger while walking one of his dogs.Monumentally stupid crackfic I wrote in 20 minutes when s1 was originally airing and haven't stopped thinking about since. Every day I have to live with the knowledge that no matter what, I will never write anything that makes me laugh and sticks in my head as much as this has for seven years now, so the least I can do is post it here. If you want your fics to make narrative or grammatical sense, go no further. If you want... something, proceed.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	in aA d,,,,REaM

Oen day, Will Graham was walking his dog when he saw a person. The person was possibly the most beautiful man he had ever sen ever forever in all of history and Will wanted to tackle hug him thirty times until they both died. But he had learned from experience that people didn't like when he did that, so he walked up to the man as calmly as he could (only bouncing a couple of times).

"Hello beautiful I mean stranger i am Will what is you name?" he asked, hiding his face in his hands.

"I am canni-I mean Hannibal haha we have both made errors in our introductions both completely unintentional and innocent hahaha how amusing" said the man.

Wow thougt Will this is going well bu t I cannot tackackackle hug just yet not yet not ye t no no ye

"So why are you in the park I see you do not have a god what do you have to live for if not a dog (ple please say me I am something to live for please)," Will asked politely.

"I do not have a dog but I hav e some food at my house that is like friends right come on over and try some" said habbinal

Will squealed and bounced up and down and his dog stared at him thinking about quantum physics and the origin of life as we know it and Will led him down the street after his new BFF whose name did nt rhyme with anything suspicious ast all why not trust him right I mean he is beautuful

When the got to Hannibal house will put his dog in the yeard and Hannibal led him. Insled there was a lot of pretty thing like painting and a refrigerator "wow Han this is a gorgoes home you got here can I live in it I mean um forget the last part of theat sentence" said will with a smile

"Jager," said Hannibal.

"What," said will.

"I mean do you want some human organs" said Hannibal

"What" said will

"I mean who's Hungary" said Hannibal

" I am senpai I would even say I am Austria-Hungary" said Will eagerly.

"No you aren't will that would be dumb that is a country silly oh silly you you so silly 3" said Hannibal and Will didn't even mind that Hannibal called him dumb because he said 3 and that means TROO heart five ever (AN: I ship it lol XD) five ever four ever three ever two ever one ever oh no no more Evers

Will start to cry and habbinal run over and hug him and "what is wrong Will what is it my love I mean my dinner I mean stranger I just met today who is in my house now"

Will sniff and say "there are no more evers left I counted down from five and now there are no mor forever :("

"No no will there are plenty more of ever it ok now have some victim I mean beef"

"Ok" will had said and he ate osome beef. It was delicio

"Hannibal where do yo get you're recipes I must nkow I MIST KNOW this is wonderful wondrous marvelous darling Hannibal senpai I love you I mean I love it it being the food here in this situation unless of course you love me in which case you is what I said" will blushed and stroked Hannibal senpai/s ppapppaxpxpapsap face inconspiculously

" will your right I do love you I love you so much will I notice you alla time" and he stroke wills face back and then will screeched and started chewing on the table and bannihal grabbed his face and said "yes dat right senpai did notice you will are you happy are you are you so so happpyppypppypyppypy"

" yep " said Will.

And then they got married and then they finished dinner and then they did the kissing lots and lots

"Han I heart you five ever and ever" said will

"Eys will but I wanna tell you a thing" said Han

"What is it my love my senpai my eternal darling sunlight cherub sweetie" asked will

" wake up" said hannanibal

Will jerked awake and found himself at home, alone with his dogs and his thoughts. He frowned, searched his memory for the last scraps of the dream, and, upon his failure, rolled over and went back to sleep. At least, he thought as he drifted off, it wasn't a nightmare this time.


End file.
